


You’re everything (but no one sees the way I do)

by sadddsnack



Series: Ben and Rami=homoship [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but ben has his back, the press are dicks, this is just good ol stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadddsnack/pseuds/sadddsnack
Summary: Rami has been getting some lash from the press for his roles in bohemian and Mr.RobotBen isn’t having it





	You’re everything (but no one sees the way I do)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @mazzello to the bottom of my heart. I’m glad my stories make you happy with my writing style. Hope we can do something together like a story or something uwu  
> It’s based on how much stuff rami has been getting (but if u want to think any other thing that’s okay)

 Rami has been having a great week really. He got a new dog (her names Izzy and it’s a golden retriever), He finished the scene for Mr.Robot, Ben got him a promise ring. It was a fabulous week. 

The bed shifted as Rami rolled over to see a sleepy Ben next to him. He look so beautiful in his sleep (he looks gorgeous even when he’s awake). He looks so peaceful and calm. Like nothing can affect him. Truly angelic.

Ben started to wake up and cuddle up next to Rami (he was always a cuddler). “Ben honey go back to sleep it’s still early” Rami said happy as Ben wrapped his arms around him. “Ben seriously you need sleep. You stayed up all night watching Sherlock (is a good show👌) five times. Go back to sleep.” Rami said trying to stay serious. Ben glared at him for a few moments and said “okay but I’m still going to hold you” even though he always turns the other way. ‘Doof’ Rami rolled his eyes and went on his phone to check Twitter (does he use that?)

As he was scrolling down, he saw an article link about him. Integrited; he clicked on it. The head line was ‘THE ACTOR STAR RAMI MALEK ACCIDENT FOR THE LAST SEASON OF MR.ROBOT WHAT A MISTAKE’ it went on about the incident at the ice skating rank. ‘Oh please it was a accident person’ Rami couldn’t believe people are that desperate for views. He saw another one, and another, and another.

’RAMI MALEK PLAYS AS FREDDIE MERCURY IN THE QUEEN BIOPIC’ ‘he doesn’t even fit for the role. ‘His eyes are too big’ ‘he isn’t attractive enough to play Freddie Mercury’ 

‘RAMI MALEK IN BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY’ ‘he doesn’t even look like him’ ‘he should’ve stayed in Mr.Robot and not iconic Freddie Mercury’ 

‘weirdo’ ‘looks disgusting’ ‘frog eyes’ ‘money hungry’ ‘unattractive’ ‘horrible actor’

The hateful words keep on coming one after another. He didn’t think people will have this much lash at him for play Freddie Mercury. Rami couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stop thinking about the words.

‘Why would someone even look at me when I look like this?’ He thought looking down at his hands. ‘Who could even look at me? Who could even stay next to me? Who could someone date me? How can someone even love me?’

The thoughts put tears in his eyes. The last one stung. Rami tried to not to sob out loud but failed by letting one out softly. Right after that, he started to let the water work. Tears kept on coming down like a waterfall. He tried to stay silent in the process but couldn’t. ‘Ugly, ugly, unattractive, horrible actor, should’ve quit acting, no one actually loves you, they just feel bad, Ben doesn’t love yo-‘ 

“Rami!” He heard Ben say. He felt him get up to get closer. He forgot that Ben was next to him. ‘Idiot’ Rami thought. Ben wrapped his arms closer to Rami. “Baby tell me what happened? What’s wrong?” Ben started asking question after question. He didn’t know what happened. He was starting to go to sleep when he heard a sob come from Rami than it started to get worse. 

“Rami it’s okay I’m here I’m not leaving tell me what’s wrong” Ben said rocking him back and forth. Rami was shaking hard and cryin hard as well. “B-Ben why did y-you date m-me? I’m not beautif-ful. I’m not w-what you want. You deserve someone better!” Rami said breaking down again after the last sentence. ‘He deserves so much more and he should. No matter how much it will hurt me’

”Rami” Ben started. “I wouldn’t trade the world for you. You gave me the light I needed. When I saw you, you shined brighter than the sun and you dimmed the moonlight. I couldn’t believe I worked with you. Perfection at its finest. Beauty at its peak. Sweet at its hardest. There wouldn’t be a day without thinking of you. You give me so much hope. You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful to me. I don’t know where I would be without you here. I can’t imagine anything without you. I can’t get enough of you. You’re my heart. My will. You’re everything to me. You’re everything but everyone is so blind to see. Don’t ever think like that. No matter what anyone says or thinks. I love you Rami. So fucking much.”

Rami was speechless. He was silent with a lightly tinted pink face and tears in his eyes; outta love. Ben has tears too. He couldn’t believe people think that way about Rami. His beautiful wonderful boyfriend. He doesn’t deserve those harsh words. He deserves the world. 

They looked at each other for each other for a while before closing the space. The lips of affection and love made passion. So much love was in the kiss. It said ‘you’re perfect’ and screamed ‘you’re everything I’ve ever wanted’. 

As much as the couple wanted to stay like this forever; oxygen existed. They broke apart and looked into each other eyes. Green ones with grey ones. 

“You’re the world but no one sees you the way I do”

**Author's Note:**

> :))  
> (Srry for such the depressing title fellas)


End file.
